Smooth Criminal
by Moodlle
Summary: Something goes bump in the night, Gilbert goes to check it out


As he made his way down stairs, Gilbert had a feeling he wasn't alone. It was almost as if another person were in his house, though they didn't feel human. Taking a deep breath, the albino silently crept into the kitchen, only to find no one there. Odd, he could have sworn he had at least heard something. Sighing out his relief, he quickly headed back up stairs and hopped back into bed. It was quite early in the morning; perhaps that was why he was hearing things? Closing his eyes, Gilbert hoped sleep would soon take over.

Unfortunately, the albino wasn't so lucky as barely an hour later a large crash sent him flying out of bed and to the frying pan his best friend made him keep in his closet for instances such as this. Holding the weapon up defensively, the German made his way back into the kitchen. Peaking around the corner, he saw nothing once again.

'_Maybe the crash came from another room?' _He thought to himself before taking a deep breath and silently making his way into the lounge room where he saw that his front window had a hole smashed in it big enough for a large person to fit through.

Freezing at the sight, Gilbert forced himself to look around at all the glass shards sitting on his once pristine carpet. He frowned as he spotted stain red drops leading through to his dining room. Ignoring better judgement, he decided to follow the drops; it was only once he saw a figure slumped at his table he heard the almost silent sobbing noises.

Standing still, he watched the person for a moment before swallowing, lowering the frying pan and heading over to them; still weary over the fact that this may only be a trick. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping could understand him through his accent. He'd only lived in England for a couple of months and still hadn't fully comprehended the English language yet.

The person simply looked up at him. Gilbert stood silently, feeling slightly awkward as the person was still staring at him, not blinking as tears slowly made their way down their face. He opened his mouth to repeat his earlier question when his unexpected guest suddenly turned their head back to the direction of the window. "Hide." They quickly said before running off, leaving the albino man standing there confused momentarily before hearing another smash, making him immediately hide under the table, frying pan once again raised defensively.

Trying his hardest to breathe shallowly, he heard footsteps slowly getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes, wishing with all his being that this was only a dream and that he would wake up soon. This sort of thing just didn't happen to normal people!

Gilbert followed the sounds of the footsteps with his ears as they made their way through his house. He froze when the sound of the footsteps stopped and opened his eyes slightly and almost let out a squeak when he saw slightly transparent legs and feet in front of him.

_'This was just too weird. There was no way it can be real!' _Gilbert thought, however he trusted the little voice in the back of his head when it said to stay still and silent if he wanted to get out of this alive.

Almost as suddenly as the being in front of him stopped, it started walking again. However this time it took the same path as the person who had been sitting at his table had only moments ago.

Still frozen in his spot, Gilbert listened as the being made its way up his stairs and stopped. The fair haired man tried as hard as he could to make as little noise as possible, though he couldn't hear much over the sound of his own heart's frantic beating.

Soon the house was deadly silent. Gilbert slowly came out from under the table, now clinging onto his frying pan hard enough to hurt his hands. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way up the stairs, silent as a ghost.

Slowly opening his bedroom door, the albino saw the ghost-like being kneeling over the bled-out body of a young woman. Gilbert immediately recognised her as the person who had been sobbing in his dining room only moments ago. Taking a silent step forward, Gilbert only realised his mistake too late.

The creature had turned its head at the motion, now staring directly at Gilbert who was now frozen in shock. Smirking towards the albino, the creature grinned its Cheshire smile and started making its way over. Gilbert held onto his frying pan for only a moment longer before dropping it. He could feel his body growing weaker by the second and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Soon enough, Gilbert dropped to his knees before slowly falling the rest of the way to the floor. Eyes having lost their sight, he could only hear the wet sound the creature made as it opened its mouth. He then felt a sudden chill fall over his body before losing consciousness completely. His final thoughts being, _'why did I have to run away…?'**  
><strong>_


End file.
